1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method for a vehicle seat. Specifically, the invention relates to a manufacturing method for a vehicle seat having a buckle of a seat belt.
2. Description of Related Art
It is widely known that a seat belt is provided in a vehicle seat. In a seat belt, a metallic tongue plate is attached to a belt-like webbing, and the tongue plate is structured to be inserted in and fixed to a buckle. The buckle is supported by, for example, a frame of a vehicle seat. However, more specifically, a form is known in which an anchor plate part of a buckle is fastened to a frame by a bolt or the like (see Japanese Patent No. 2874335). When manufacturing a seat belt in such a form, first of all, a bolt is inserted into the frame and the anchor plate part, and then a nut is screwed to the bolt. Normally, when screwing the bolt and the nut to each other, the nut is turned manually to a desired position, and the bolt is then turned by using an impact wrench to finish. Thus, the frame and the anchor plate part are assembled to each other strongly so as not to move to each other.